Revival of the High Elves
by Daelin17
Summary: It is a known fact that Arthas wrecked the home of the Quel'dorei. But how did he truly succeed this and what happened after to some of the High Elves who refused the name of Sin'dorei?
1. Prologue

Revival of the High Elves – Prologue

Was it summer or winter; spring or autumn? Hard to tell, for the magically enchanted forests of Quel'thalas were covered by an everlasting, tranquil spring. Being under the protection of the High Elves for more than five millennia, the woods had become the shelter of the majestic citadels of silver, mithril and ether. 

The borders of the woods had been drawn by the elves long time ago. Having driven the Amani Trolls away, they claimed the newfound land as their own, and shaped it to their will. Many citadels had been erected across the land, but by far, the most impressive were the three capitol cities of Silvermoon, Silvercrest and Silverwish. Each of these was an important center of the elven society, now ruled by a triarchy that had been born only few decades ago. 

The capitol city of Silvermoon was born first, and it remained ever since a center of economical and military power. Presently, it is being ruled by the council known as the Silver Circle, led by the king Anasterian Sunstrider. Even though it had more power in the past, today the Silver Circle is only part of a triarchy with the ability to control the economy and prosperity of the kingdom.   
Into the core of the city, there is a nexus of incredible powers known as the Sunwell. Created long time ago, and imbued with the waters of the lost Well of Eternity, the Sunwell is the present source of the magical powers of the High Elves. Through it, they gained control and became adepts of the Arcane Magic, powerful yet perilous branch. Apparently easy to control, it will cause a painful and unstoppable addiction, followed by an eternal hunger for mana. 

Our story begins with the visit of a messenger sent from far away by destiny itself. Regretting the sins of the past, Medivh, the Last Guardian is now in a crusade of healing the wounds he himself had opened. Wielding great powers, it is believed that he is able to view into time and predict the potential future. As the shadow approaches the world, he still believes that he may dispel it away. 

In the shape of a raven, he approaches Silvercrest, for his warnings had already been rejected by the Silver Circle. From high above the sky, he could clearly see the high towers of the city. The blue beacons of light that swirled around them suggested the high magic activity that was taking place. As he approached more, Medivh could see now the elven houses, made out of marble and ether. Their design was truly magnificent, proof of the elven talent into architecture and sculpture. 

By far the most impressive building was the palace. Located into the center of the city, it had not more, and not less than 107 towers and statues representing unicorns, dragons and other creatures could be admired at the top of each tower. The castle itself was surrounded by a red-silvery magical shroud capable of absorbing curses and malefic spells and at the center of the palace the Elithano Mirror took shelter. Known as a projector of high intensity, it was capable of amplifying the magical abilities of all the Quel'dorei. 

As he knew perfectly well that not even his skills could penetrate the shroud, Medivh had no alternative but to ask for an audience. The seven guards protecting the entrance, five warmages and two sorcerers took defensive positions as Medivh transformed. The warmages raised their swords as the eyes of the sorcerers bursted into a green light. 

"Ishnu-a-lah stranger", said one of the two sorcerers. "What do you seek from the Quel'dorei"   
"Magrash Keth'thaljr." replied Medivh. "I have no time for explanations. Send a word to your master. Tell him that the Guardian seeks audience and that it is urgent." He was definitely growing impatient.   
"And how do we know that you are the Guardian?" asked the second sorcerer on a mocking tone. "I suppose that we could test you." He raised his right hand and started chanting.   
"Fools. I told you I've not time for these games." Medivh was definitely getting angry. He knew that the High Elves were arrogant, but this was becoming extremely irritating. "The fate of this world is at hand and you want to test me? I need not prove myself to anyone. Bestro-ni-thal nathor!" The last words he spoke out loud with a demonic voice. He pointed at the sky and out of thin air, a rune of fire appeared. "Is this good enough for you"   
"The castle is protected by powerful enchantments." mumbled one of the warmages. "If by any means shall you make any attempts-" But he could not speak any further as Medivh had cast a silencing curse upon him.   
"I think I can handle it.", he replied, and entered. 

The interior of the castle was no worse. Though he had visited many places in this world (and not only), Medivh's eyes smiled into the blue light that brightened his face. Enchanted lamps levitated around the numerous marble columns and coats of arms and other decorations stood proudly on the ether walls. 

A group of wizards was walking by as they spotted Medivh. The took a glance at his poor clothes and said nothing until they had gone past the corner. Little did they know that the man who they were mocking came to save them. It's true that Medivh had never cared about his appearance. He knew that rich clothes and shiny jewelry would mean nothing in the end. An image of the burning Silvermoon stood for a moment in front of his eyes. The city would soon fall because of the arrogance of the elves. 

He reached the throne room, guarded by several Arcane Defenders. Unlike the first guards, their armors were magically enchanted, covered by arcane imbued runes. The Guardian recognized them as being Dwarven. Ironically, the High Elves had claimed that they no longer needed the Alliance as they could take care of themselves yet they continued to use the secrets of the dwarves. 

"Ishnu-a-lah stranger.", said the leader of the guards, with a respectful tone. "Whom do you seek?"   
"Ishnu-a-lah elf.", Medivh replied calmly. "I am here to see Emelthiron the Great. Tell him that the Guardian wishes to speak with him at once"   
"The Guardian? Yes, of course." The man seemed a bit shocked that the stranger in front of him was actually the legend he had heard about only from stories and tales. Infact, very few actually remembered who the Guardian was. Betraying the humanity while still under Sargeras' hand, Medivh had brought the demons and orcs into this world. Now finally free from the corruption, he wanted to undo the mistakes of the past as possible.   
"You may proceed"   
"Thank you." 

Medivh did not have any moment to waste. He stormed into the throne room to find the Council of Azsa'Tharok present. Servants of the light, the members of the council were the core of a larger group, part of a crusade that would banish the shadow from this world. Not long after the Second Wars, when the Alliance was still alive, a group of elves who had witnessed the power of the human Paladins against the orcish demon knights, amazed by the will and courage these warriors had, in order to fight such obnoxious beasts wished to learn their ways. The noble warriors were more than eager to share a common noble cause with the apparently cold-hearted and arrogant elves. A couple of months later, the Order of the Crusaders was born. 

The elven crusaders still rely on magic, even though they are fanatic servants of the light. They still control arcane magic but practice mostly its light and fire branches. Though many judge the crusaders as fire is the plane of the demons, crusaders tend to ignore these bad words and study magic as their cause asks. They are highly respected warriors that protect Quel'thalas and serve as its elite whenever necessary. 

"What do you want?", asked Emelthiron with the familiar superior tone. The elves could prove to be really annoying. "This better be important because-"   
"As a matter of fact it is.", Medivh hastily replied. "The Black Hand draws near. I tell you-"   
"You do not interrupt the master.", intervened one of the crusaders with the same tone. _Who did they all think they were?_   
"Yes, indeed. Well... As I was saying, the Black Hand draws near. Quel'thalas is in grave danger. If you are to shield your race you are to head East, to the forgotten land of Kalimdor"   
Some of the crusaders burst into laughter, but just for a moment. They all watched Medivh with a grave look, as if he had spoken a forbidden matter.   
"And who are you to take this decision, old man?", said Emelthiron and rose his scepter. "The borders of Quel'thalas are heavily protected by powerful enchantments erected by Rommel himself, and our most reliable generals scout the entrance to our kingdom. And if by any impossible way this… Black Hand of yours – _he made a gesture with his right hand in the air and left his eyes on the back_- could possibly reach the Sparking Palace, there is no way it could get past our own barriers"   
"You do not know what you're messing with", Medivh continued. "The Black Hand has already covered the human empire. It's just a matter of time before it will consume your wondrous land. I tell you now that your only chance to survive is to leave this place immediately"   
"And what do you expect us to do?", intervened a man behind Emelthiron. His eyes had turned green, sign that he was getting aggressive. "Pack up and leave for the forbidden land? This is-"   
"Leave it to me, Methalon.", said Emelthiron interrupting the man. He then turned to Medivh. His eyes were slowly turning yellow. "Even though I... understand your concern oh mighty guardian, – _he left a smirk, as his eyes turned back blue_- I believe the Highbourne are capable of handling whatever magical power is out there to test us."   
"Then I have wasted my time here.", said Medivh disappointed as he shook his head. "I pity your race, for I expected much more from it. May Arius' radiance shine upon you. Ande'thoras ethil." He morphed back into a crow and flew out of the chamber. 

Flying on the colored sky, he looked back at Silvercrest. It would be the last time he would have a look at it. "And they had so much potential.", the man said disappointed, before vanishing through the clouds. 


	2. Visions of the Future

Sun, stars, a golden mirror, a blue light… Marble, tall towers, aurora borealis, the Sunwell, an elven woman. The symbol of the crusaders, Silvercrest, a warmage, a lightning, a silver ray… Images appeared briefly beyond his eyes, though he couldn't tell what they were. He was then sitting on a high mountain. A golden light appeared before him.

"You must hurry. The Black Hand approaches.", the light spoke.

"What- who are you?", he asked confused. "Why are you telling me this? Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because it is your destiny Kalastrius. Find the rightful Archeus, avoid the triarchy… Save your kin from destruction."

The light vanished. "Wait!", he shouted.

The sky turned dark. Thunders surrounded him. Lightning bolts erupted all over around. Screams, demon roars, hellhounds, dead beasts, blood… Corruption, fire, dark flames, terror, skulls, plague, blight, death. A crippling hand approaches him. A dark dagger cuts through a magical orb and-

He woke up into his bed staring at the marble ceiling. It was early in the morning as he could hear the Felladins singing. Three night in a row. Was it a coincidence? Were these confusing nightmares real? Impossible, he did not believe in such superstitions. Atleast that's what his master had told him, that they were superstitions and nothing else. But what about the strange man the other day known as the Guardian. Why had they not listened to him? Why was his master so skeptical about all this. Could he see through this whole fraud or he was just too afraid to accept the inevitable?

And besides, he was still a boy, what could he do anyway? There were much more powerful warriors in the land, for anyone to choose him to change the destiny of his kin. He had no time for this. Training was all that mattered to him now. Yes, that's what master had told him. Yet he could not get the words of the strange light out of his head. "Avoid the triarchy." Why would someone tell him to avoid the triarchy? He was definitely an enemy of the High Elves to say that. The elven triarchy was one of the greatest things the elves had, something they could be proud of. The system was incredibly stable, or atleast that's what he had been told.

He suddenly came to his senses as he heard someone knocking at the door. "Come in", he mumbled. The door opened and a man stood in the door. He was the black-haired man that had mocked the mysterious prophet.

"Get your armor. Emelthiron wants to see you. He says it's important" The man spoke with a tone expecting obedient. His eyes turned yellow for a moment.

"Very well, Methalon. Tell him I will come at once.", Kalastrius replied.

The door closed back. He quickly pulled some clothes on him and then the armor. He spotted his own image into the mirror in front of him. He was not very tall yet it was something common between the elven population. The energies of the Sunwell did not affect their height, unlike those of the forgotten World Tree. His brown eyes didn't have the characteristic elven glow. Therefore his magical powers were still immature as the glow suggested an intense arcane activity of the body. However, the magical glow was not only a mark of magic control but it also indicated the current state of the person. Blue eyes for exampled indicated a neutral mood, while yellow suggested annoyance, discomfort regarding somebody or something. Because most elves try to show that they have a balanced character (which they call "perfect"), blue eyes are preferred in the society. Magenta eyes are considered the most disgraceful, as they indicate fear, feeling most elves are ashamed of.

He opened the door and slipped into the dark corridor, filled with a dark-blue light. Kalastrius saw nothing special in the enchanted lampposts that were surrounding the palace. He considered their shine pale compared to the one of the sun. When he was a little boy, he went to a journey to Dalaran. Even though he was very young back then, he could not have missed the elven culture surrounding the violet citadel. However, the wizards did not cover their corridors into magical light. Their corridors were surrounded with windows through which the shine of the sun would warm the castle. The magical lights were lit only during the night, as the pale shine of the moon was not powerful enough.

He approached the guards Medivh had encountered the day before.

"Good day, neophyte Kalastrius.", one of the men said in a friendly tone. "The master is waiting for you."

"Thank you Ela'gor.", Kalastrius mumbled and entered the chamber. He was now no longer surrounded by the blue light, yet instead, polychrome rays came from a magical pedestal in the middle of the room. The shining lights were of great beauty, and the swirling rays in specific patterns resembled something like the Northern Lights. The elves were crafted at imitating natural phenomena through magic. It was their proof that they could bend nature just like the druids they despised.

"Tell the Silver Circle that we shall boost the patrols at the borders with four mages and seven arcanians each.", he heard Emelethiron's voice giving more orders. "Send word to Methalon to prepare for the journey. He will lead the reinforcements to Silvermoon. We'll let the Silver Circle take care of the rest."

"Master, you called for me?", Kalastrius said with a respectful tone.

"Oh, there you are.", Emelthiron said with a friendly tone. White rays were emerging from his eyes. "I hope the events surrounding you did not jeopardize your training, did they?"

"Of course not.", Kalastrius replied. Was he to tell his master about his dreams? Maybe not yet. "I have been studying some intriguing book at the library master, and I was wondering if I could show you what I have learned."

"Very good, I am pleased that you are enthusiastic on learning on your own. What exactly did you study?"

"Curses.", Kalastrius said with a happy tone. Emelthiron's eyes turned gray at the hearing of that word. "It says that powerful emotions such as hatred can generate curses."

"Yes, that is true. Listen, my boy, I am sure you are very curious to learn more about magic and its ways." He approached Kalastrius. "But you also know that one day, you will join our order. Curses are not a value in the order of the Crusaders."

"But what if they are used for defensive purposes? I mean, what is so bad about cursing the enemies of the light?"

"It's against our ways, Kalastrius. A true Crusader never resorts to hatred. We have our own way to ensure justice. But… haven't we already discussed this?"

"I guess you're right."

"Very good.", Emelthiron said and gave a smile. "Now, maybe you should go on with your training. I still haven't seen you deflecting a simple Vertigo hex. Now go."

Kalastrius hesitated for a moment.

"Master, do you really believe that the words of the stranger were blasphemies and nothing else?"

Emelthiron made a sad expression as his eyes slowly turned yellow. "Kalastrius, we've already discussed this. There is no way any magical force could wreck Quel'thalas out of nothing. Do not let such words cloud your judgment."

"But what about my dreams? They match the prophet's words. What if this Black Hand exists? What if our entire nation is in grave danger?"

Emelthiron's eyes started to release yellow rays. Kalastrius noticed that he was disturbing his master. "Well, I guess I'll get going with the studying."

Emelthiron relaxed and gave another smile. "There you go. Go visit Aresia. Tell her to continue with what I told her to." Kalastrius turned to leave. "Oh, and try to relax about those awkward dreams. They are dreams and nothing else."

He knocked at the large door. "Open the door.", he heard a female voice replying. He tried pushing it (as there was no handle) but it wouldn't budge. There was only a large green crystal in the shape of a key lock in the middle of the door. "Of course", he thought. "She's testing me again. Now… what was the incantation? Oh yes! Sayth kel'doi." The last words came out with a mystical inner voice as a ghostly, golden key came out of his opened right-hand and dissolved into the key lock. The doors burst open, and he proceeded.

The room looked more like a library than a cabinet. There were many shelves with books, most likely about magic, as the runes on their covers were glowing. He spotted the familiar crystal lamps shining the in the blue light and illuminating the room. The ceiling of the room had been enchanted as it looked like a starry sky during the night. The moon at this moment was not visible.

In a corner of the room, the woman was in the middle of something, as she kept in her palms a mysterious sphere. She had a long blonde hair, a pair of green-emerald eyes, and the most beautiful smile you could've seen. Her delicate hands were gently moving around the orb as images starting to appear inside it. A skull, a scythe, a hand, a black heart… The orb exploded into multiple pieces and it instantly disappeared.

"What a pity. I've suddenly lost my interest for premonitions.", she said and left a controlled laughter. She then turned to Kalastrius. "There you are. That magical lock trick couldn't stop you, could it? What a smart boy you are." She was definitely a priestess, as her white robes and silver shine suggested. Only pure women became priestess, women who left anger, sorrow and pain behind them and chose to live a serene life.

"So, Emelthiron sent you to me, didn't he?", she said with a monotone voice. "Well then, we should continue with our lesson. We will continue to focus today on the Warding spell, as it is the most important protective charm in the arsenal of a crusader."

"Before that, can I ask you something?", Kalastrius interrupted her. He wasn't eager to do it, but his curiosity simply wouldn't leave him alone.

"Of course.", Aresia smirked. "It's about those visions again, right?"

"They simply wouldn't leave me alone. I asked Master about then, but he said that they are nothing serious, and that I should leave them alone."

Aresia left a laughter. "Heh, of course he told you that. If I were him, I would've done the same thing. What do you expect? After all, he's the head of the Council of Azsa'Tharok. You can't really expect an important pawn of the triarchy to sustain some premonitions denying it."

"But- what about you? Do you believe me? I feel these premonitions so true. On the other hand, how could I find some powerful entity that could save our kin from destruction? I cannot even conjure the simplest enchantments."

"It's not that you are not capable of it.", Aresia said on a serious tone. "You can do anything, as long as your will is strong enough. Now, I can't tell you whether these strange visions you've been having are true or not. Only you can decide that. And if you feel them true, then you just have to accept the fact that you cannot rely on the triarchy anymore."

"And what about the strange man yesterday? Who was he? And why did he want us to leave for the forbidden land?"

Aresia shook her head. "This I cannot tell. Medivh, also known as the Guardian was once under the influence of the most powerful demon, Sargeras. Even though our sources tell that he is no longer under the great demon's influence, he cannot be trusted. Perhaps he is right, and perhaps our only chance is the banished land. You are asking me questions I cannot answer. You are a very bright student Kalastrius, and I am proud to say that. But we'd best concentrate on your study. If you want to follow your visions, you'll need to be in best shape." She then rose her right hand and whispered "Faliyua'na thero'". An invisible sphere surrounded her, but Kalastrius could see it vibrating.

"Amana'tha'kol", he muttered, and the sphere turned red. He then rose his right hand and chanted outloud. "Faliyua'na thero'" He tried to concentrate on erecting the barrier around himself but it was very difficult. He tried to keep himself calm and serene but the images simply wouldn't leave him alone. No, he had to do it. He had to! He was one of the Highborne, he couldn't let a mere shadow stand between him and his destiny.

"Amana'tha'kol", Aresia said just like Kalastrius. The sphere first turned red, and moments later, it shattered. "Nice try, Kalastrius." She smiled gently though she knew that it had been a failure for his student, and that he would be disappointed. "It's getting better. Last time, you didn't even conjure the shield. You've almost done it. Now if you'll excuse me for a second-"

But she stopped, as a bask of light appeared just in front of her. With a flash, an elven man appeared out of nowhere in the center of the swirling of lights. He had long, brown, hair and his eyes were shining in a cyan light. On the torso of the armor, you could see the symbol of the council. So he was a member.

"Aresia, give me the key.", he man said, completely ignoring Kalastrius.

"Oh, hello there Salytrix.", Aresia said with an ironic tone. "You know that if there's one thing I dislike, that's sneaking into my cabinet. As a matter of fact, I was in the middle of something really important."

"Don't patronize me.", Salytrix said as his eyes slightly started to turn green. "I didn't know that teaching Emelthiron's protégé the basics of magic was more important than your mission."

"I can perfectly do both at the same time.", she replied annoyed. "Unlike others…", she smirked. Kalastrius chuckled, as he knew that Salytrix was involved into this just as Aresia was.

"What, neophyte? Is there something wrong?", Salytrix mumbled towards him. "Or is your studying too difficult to-"

"Stop it!", Aresia intervened. "I told you before and I'll tell you again: I am not giving you the key. If you want it, why not ask Emelthiron to give it to you? Or oh wait, I almost forgot, he gave us exactly the same mission." She gave him a confident look, while opening the door.

"You'll regret your decision, Aresia. You are not as smart as I expected you. Bandu Thoribas." And in the same bask of light, he vanished.

"Hah, I am a Warden just as he is. Emelthiron did not create the keys for nothing. I may not be a member of the council, but I surely am more reliable. Now… let's get back to our lesson." She smiled at Kalastrius and closed the door with a hand gesture.

Hours later, Kalastrius got back to his room. It had been a tough day, and the training had exhausted him. His barriers still couldn't resist Aresia's magic. Was he not trying enough? Was he, like Salytrix said, just a neophyte who does not even understand the basics? But then, why did his visions tell him something different? He was too tired to put things together, so he got out of the armor and laid on his bed. Moments later, he was asleep…

He had the same dream once again. The images came into his mind with great speed. And then again, the light appeared before him. Its words were not always the same.

"Find the rightful archeus, Kalastrius. You need to find him!"

"Who are you?", Kalastrius asked.

"My identity at this point is unimportant. You need to find him, for only he can save this world from the Black Hand. Do not trust the triarchy, not even the council."

"Why are you telling me this? What's going on in the triarchy?"

"He must not know what you seek."

"But where can I find him? Who is he?"

"I will tell you tomorrow at dusk, at top of Me'thar. Your journey is about to begin. Do not tell anyone about this. Even the walls have ears… especially here."


End file.
